Inside Umbrella
by joehoule
Summary: This a journal of researcher who works for Umbrella Corporation


Intro

Okay here goes,I figure since this is a new journal I should probably do a short intro so here it is. My name is Joe Han I am a graduate of Michigan State University where I studied Biomedical Laboratory Science. I'm about 6 feet tall and have brown hair and eyes. I just moved to a little city by the mountains. It's called Raccoon City. I currently moved here because of a job I was just hired into. I've just been hired to do some research for a global company called Umbrella Corporation. I'm going to be working with a group of researchers and other scientists to do some research on a new virus going around so far they want us to see how it affects plants. I start my research tommorow. Well, it's almost 11 pm and I need some rest so thats it for now.

Day 1:

Today was my first day on the new job. I know it will take some time to get use to I am not use to working a corporation as big as Umbrella. I mean seriously it is huge the building is so big you would think that we own the city. But anyways so I showed up to facility and scan my ID card to open the door. I walk inside and the building is humongously huge. I notice a secretary at her desk to the left she looks at me and says " Ah, you must be one of the new researchers. Down that hallway and 7 doors on the left in room 205. Thats where you need to report." I look at her confused and ask " Which hallway?". But the phone rings and she has to pick it up she just points off in a general direction again like that really helps, Theres at least 5 hallways off in that direction. So instead of asking her again I decide to just look at the signs, I see one that reads chemical research. Not knowing if I should go that way or not I go anyways.

I follow it down 7 doors to the right , or was it the left? I don't remember. But either way that hallway was pretty empty besides the talking I could hear from behind one of the doors. A few of the employees where gambling on a football game. I figure that wasn't the right hallway so I decided to go down the next one nope not it either but I see the room numbers are in the 300's so that means it's the next hallway over. I find the room I'm supposed to report to. And I stand there shaking to nervous to open the door. I don't want to mess up on the first day.

I finally regain control of my hand and I pull the door open. It leads into a rectangular shaped room. The room isn't as big as I was thinking it would be,based on the rest of the facility,but the room is still pretty big in size. In the center of the room is giant square shaped glass container. Inside it contains many different types of plants. And some of them are being sprinkled on by I don't know what but it is definitely not be the virus. I notice that its killing some of the plants instantly. But I also see a different color raining down on another quarter of the container those plants which were dead are slowly but very rapidly coming back to life. I see the other color from the first sprinkler start showering those plants. Nothing is happening. That's pretty cool they are like zombie plants.

I look to the left of the room and see what is essentially a break area but its not really its own area just a table with a microwave and a coffee pot. Next to the table is a water cooler and a mini fridge. On the other side of the table is a shelf that takes up the rest of that wall. Inside of the shelf , which is enclosed in glass and you need a key to slide it open, are viles. Most of these vials contain the purple and brown liquids that I saw being sprayed onto the plants. I think to myself whatever is in those viles I really hope I don't get any of that on myself. The rest of the vials are empty.

To the left of the room is a big row of computers and sitting at them are other researchers. Some of them watching the plants through a camera others monitoring certain patterns of the plants. I notice from one screen that some of the planets are producing at least 5 times more glucose than it needs to survive but I see the same plant on another photosynthesis watcher it is not producing anywhere near as much oxygen this is breaking the rules of photosynthesis.

One of the other researchers notices me. And introduces himself. He is a tall heavy set man with black hair spiked in the front. He wears glasses and his name is bobby. Besides the two heads that turn around and look at me but don't bother to even say "hi". He seems to have been the only one who noticed me. Others are really busy monitoring the plants I think they have tried something different on some of them. But I notice one guy playing a video game. Going around shooting cops and stealing cars. I think to myself "how did this guy get hired?". Bobby interrupts my train of thought and tells me that now I need to go find a different room and go there for a worker safety meeting.

So on my way there I get lost and find a part of the building that is off limits to me. I know this because I walked by a room where there were bodies on stretchers. Nurses were injecting them with something I'm not sure what. But there was a very tall man with blond hair and he was wearing sunglasses. He told me to leave and go to where I'm supposed to be then he told me where the meeting was. I was able to find and attended the meeting but I cant get that man out of my head now. I know it was some kind of medical research going on but thats not what I'm thinking about because umbrella does make medicines and they have made some good ones that are widely used by many doctors around the globe. What I can't get out of my head is who was that guy and why was he wearing sunglasses?


End file.
